Cyberdark Deck
Cyberdark Deck The options for Cyberdark decks are varied spanning OTK, Beatdown, Burn, and Control Deck tactics. A Cyberdark deck focuses on the use of machine cards, with dragon cards supporting. The deck requires that level 3 or lower dragon type monsters be in the grave to used as equip cards by the Cyberdark monsters. Future Fusion and Foolish Burial are effective methods. Fusion monsters are used as auxiliary backup, being formed from, Cyberdark Impact!, Overload Fusion, and Dragon's Mirror they require that there be proper material monsters in the grave, making the use of them late game only, unless used in conjunction with Future Fusion.Virus cards can be used for addition advantage because Cyberdark monsters span the spectrum of their requirements. Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel in addition to having equipping effects each have a unique addition damage ability that punishes defensive play by an opponent. Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and Cyberdark Keel deliver piercing(trampling), direct, and burn damage respectively. With the introduction of the Synchro and Tuner mechanics, Cyberdarks have several new dragons that can act as support cards. The Tuner Magna Drago can be searched via Masked Dragon, and can be equipped to the Cyberdarks for 2200 ATK. Stardust Dragon can protect Cyberdarks from being destroyed via card effects. Red Dragon Archfiend makes a powerful equip for Cyberdark Dragon, and its blitzing effect makes for an easy shot at direct attacks. Black Rose Dragon clears the field and becomes an equip when Synchro Summoned. Cyberdarks are by themselves very weak monsters, with only 800 attack points, even a skilled duelist will get nervous using a deck like this, it has a lot of weaknesses, being near completely aggressive, relying on the grave to gain momentum, and weak against anti-monster spell/trap cards. Making a proper build of this deck type requires good spell and trap cards. To make this deck run at a faster pace, use spell, trap, and monster effects to discard low level dragons into the graveyard. Use all the discarding to take advantage of your opponent with cards like Tribute to the Doomed, King of the Swamp, and Monster Reincarnation. The effects of the Cyberdarks only activate when they are Normal Summoned cards such as Compulsory Evacuation Device. If a Cyberdark is in the graveyard, use Monster Reincarnation to discard a low level dragon and get the Cyberdark back in your hand and then re-summon it again and equip it with the dragon that was just discarded. Dark Eruption is a very good card for this deck too. Use Super Polymerization with DNA Surgery to fusion summon for Chimeratech Overdragon, (only if there is a Cyber Dragon on the field) or for Five-Headed Dragon. The opponent will have no monsters to block the attack. The field can can also be cleared by just using DNA Surgery. With a Cyber Dragon on the field to fusion summon for Chimeratech Fortress Dragon because CFD does not need Polymerization. Recommended Cards to Include Monsters * Cyberdark Keelx2 * Cyberdark Hornx2 * Cyberdark Edgex2 * Dekoichi the Battlencanted Locomotive x3 * Cyber Valley * Cyber Dragon * Exploder Dragon * Masked Dragon x2 * Twin-Headed Behemoth * Hunter Dragon x3 * Infernal Dragon * Chthonian Emperor Dragon * Montage Dragon * Debris Dragon * Rose, Warrior of Revenge Fusion Monsters * Cyberdark Dragon * Five-Headed Dragon Synchro Monsters * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Black Rose Dragon * Explode Wing Dragon Spell Cards * De-Fusion * Polymerization * Power Bond * Future Fusion * Cyberdark Impact! * Overload Fusion * Dragon's Mirror * Super Polymerization * Foolish Burial * Tribute to the Doomed * Monster Reincarnation * Limiter Removal * Stamping Destruction Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Fusion Guard * Cyber Shadow Gardna * Mirror Force * Rare Metalmorph * Metalmorph * DNA Surgery * Bottomless Trap Hole * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Divine Wrath * Destruction Jammer * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Judgment of Anubis (to protect the equipped dragons)